Everything takes time
by lovetowriteforlife
Summary: When Riley finally tells Farkle how she feels about him he walks away and now she walks around broken and one is taking to her and she is completely lost. Lucas and Maya finally got together but what everyone forgot about was Riley and how she really feels(I'm bad at summaries please read and give it a go)
1. Chapter 1

**I'm really bad at writing,and this is my first book to published so I hope you guys won't be too hard on me and my writing.**

 **Riley's Pov**

The sun shone into my room making me was another day that everyone ignored that Lucas and Maya got together neither of them talk to me really makes me sad because we were all so Farkle won't talk to me,he stopped talking to me after the day I told him that I like and that I stopped liking Lucas a long time.

I never thought that I would like him,but how can you sweet smile and he always used to smell like vanilla.I wonder if he still has Pluto as a planet in his room but some how I don't think he does,he probably took it away,or threw it away just like he threw me away and never spoke to me again.I think he might be in a realationship with smackle but I'm not sure because I stopped paying attention to everything that was going on around me and maybe that's not such a good idea.

Jumping out of bed I walked towards my bathroom to get a shower and get making myself ready I walked into the kitchen where dad was sitting"Where did mom go?"I asked grabbing a bottle of water from the fridge"Oh she went to work and dropped your brother to school along the way,I thought I could bring you to school,if you don't mind"He said looking at at him I walked towards my bag and nodded.

"Alright old man lets move"He laughed and picked himself of the couch and walked out the door with me after grabbing his things and making sure that the door was my eyes at him I skipped to the car to make him think that everything was okay because I know that he would notice that something was wrong with me and I can't have him trying to teach me a lesson on sadness.

After getting to school dad walked away into the staff room while I walked towards my for me I saw Lucas and Maya leaning againt the locker near mine making I opened my locker and threw my books in that I wouldn't use for the first few my locker I turned around and came face to face with Smackle,she smiled and walked away from me

My eyes followed in which direction she walked and noticed it was towards Farkle who was discussing something with his other friends.

I decided to go to the bathrrom before I started crying.I don't know where down the line of my friendship with Farkle I started to like him but I know that I really like that boy.

I was a little bit late for class but that was the perks of having your father as your History teacher.I knew my eyes were red because I started to cry and I tried my best not to ruing my make up but i ended up washing it off because it would be easier to cry if I ever wanted to today.

The wrost part about this class is not having dad as my teacher but it was because I had to it beside Farkle.I hate High School.

Once that bell rang I ran out the class.I don't know what's wrong with me but today is really hard,anyother day I can cope with and today I just feel like breaking down.I sat down on the ground near the wall and watched all the student walk past me,noticing Lucas i kinda and Lucas were not ment to be,it was always Lucas and Maya but I was too stupid to realise that.

And now that I realised that the boy that I really like hates me and doesn't want to talk to me. _Why is it not me_ that he likes why does it have to be Smackle what does she have that I don't?

Okay well maybe she is much smarter than me but...I don't know what to do anymore.

 **Okay this was really short and like really bad and I'm sorry so and let me know what you think,if you like it I'll try to update as fast as I cn but I'm not sure when i can update again :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Can we just talk about that Last chapter hahah. That was sooo bad it made me cringe so bad hahah. Anyways right i'm updating again because ...I don't know I'm just doing it so you better be wow I sound so mean :(**

 **Riley's pov**

I went straight home after school but then again doesn't everyone go home after they are let free from that jail?.I wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone and I felt like crawling inside a hole and hididng there for ever maybe for a couple of years or months I really didn't mind as long as I didn't need to see the world around me and what was happening in it.

Dad didn't say anything to me when he walked in and found me on the couch watching really bad reality tv because lets be honest the only good thing on tv now is Disney Channel. I knew that he knew that there was something wrong with me but he just didn't want to say maybe that was the best for now.

But I really think that it's one of his stupid 'Let me try and teach you a lesson'things again,I'm really growing tired of them all that I want now is ,to talk to mom and ask her advice on what to do but she'll be tired after work and I really don't want to bother her with my silly little girl problems.

"Riley do you mind making dinner because your mom will be late today and well you know that I can't cook very well"Dad shouted from his bedroom,slowly rising from the couch I walked to the kitchen,my feet dragging and my unicorn slippers half falling off my feet.I pulled out a few pans and plates I started making the dinner that dad wanted me to he is right he really can't cook he burned butter before and I am not sure how one can do that but I guess that's his talent in the kitchen burn products that are not suppose to burn.

It kept me distracted and I didn't think too much about this whole thing with my"Friends" well that is if I can even call them that I mean they did leave me right?I really wasn't the one to leave them in a difficult time because now i'm lost and really confused.

Taking a deep breath I continued to make the the dinner that I was half way finished with. I dished out the food that was made and I made sure to leave a very small portion for myself since I wasn't feeling so hungry and placed all the plates on the table along with drinks,glasses,forks,spoons and knives just in case we needed to use them.

Mom walked through the door,smiling at her I walked up to her, took her things, placing them by the door,she took off her shoes and placed them to the side"I made dinner you should eat before it gets cold"I said weakly,kissing my forehead she took my hand and led me to the table where the rest of my family was sitting ready to enjoy the dinner that was placed on the table in front of them.

Auggie sat beside mom while I sat on the other side of the table that was my place after and usually Maya would join us with having dinner and sit beside me but she was probably out with Lucas,Farkle and Smackle having dinner or hanging out somewhere where I was not invited to again because when was the last time they even bothered to invite me anywhere? Dad sat at the head of the table where he always sits and looked at me concerned.I resisted the urge to roll my eyes at him.

"You okay?"He asked,I looked around at everyone's face and nodded "I'm Okay"Mom's eyes lingered on me for longer but she gave up and started eating her dinner.I rolled my fork around my plate pretending to be eating. I waited for my family to finish eating,after them having dinner I started cleaning the dishes.I didn't notice mom leaning against the counter top watching me at all time and now that I think about it it sounds a bit creepy.

"Riley"I jumped at the sound and dropped the sponge back into the sink placing a hand over my chest I looked at mom"Mom you scared me,please don't do that to me"I said with a fake smile,she chukled at me and looked at me again."Alright,what's wrong?Are you still sad about all your friends leaving you?"I nodded,well i was more upset about Farkle leaving me after I told him that he was the one that I liked and I am upset that Maya choose Lucas over me.I thought that we were best friends but once she got a boyfriend she left me for that is not it is suppose to be.


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm in love with writing this story i have no idea why but i feel like it's becoming easier to write because I was up all night planning this chapter and I hope this is longer than the last two because I really am tired right now!**

 **Riley's Pov**

The light was on in my room and it was about 6 thirty , I have eaten dinner and now I had to finish my school work.

I was sitting on my bed doing my English homework with my feet placed to the side and my headphones in trying to forget about the world around me and how everything is not going my way.I know it will get better eventually but right now it's just so hard and I don't know what to do or how to deal with everything that's happening.

Some days I'm fine and I can get through the day without feeling sad but then there are days where I feel like giving up and not doing anything with my life which is actually like me everyday for the past couple of months if I'm being honest because really who can go more that a week without feeling like they want to give up.

Not everyone is perfect because if they say that they are they're lying because no one is and everyone should know that. There was a knock on my door and Auggie walked in with a smile on his chubby cheeks,he kissed my cheek and placed a plate of cookies and a glass of milk on my bed side table and left my room without saying a word to me.

Finishing my English paper I sat back and enjoyed the food that was brought to me by my brother because he never really gives me sweets or food he always comes in here to ask me to play with him or read him a book before he went to bed.

I browsed my social media and frowned a couple of times once I saw Lucas,Maya and Lucas hanging out without me and posting it on their social media which made me want to hurl but I just took some deep breaths and concentrated on how people were planning on making Pluto a planet again which made me really happy.

I went to bed early that night,actually I don't know what time it was but it was early considering the fact that I went to bed all those other days,but for the first time in the last two months I didn't cry myself to sleep and that was a good achievement for me.

Waking up early that morning I had a smile on my face which was really weird because I don't like mornings and it was starting to worry me because I have never really been happy in the morning I was always walking around ...well...half dead if you can even call it that.

After taking a long shower and getting dressed for school I skipped out into the kitchen but stopped suddently and the smile on my face dropped within seconds it might of been even faster than than sound"Farkle?!"I said,he smiled at me and the tears stared to build up in my eyes i really didn't wan't them to build up but it happened and now I was sad.

I turned around and ran back into my room and locked the door but knowing me I forgot to close the bay window and lock it because that's where he always climbed in.

I turned around to go close it but he was already standing there looking at me,the tears were now freely running down my face,there was silence in the room and no one said a thing.

He walked closer to me and I stepped back away from him"Why are you here?You walked away from me,and now you're here why?Do you feel bad,or is it some bet with Lucas and Maya for you to come back and talk to me?"I was now shouting at him.

I couldn't help but let my anger out on him.

He was looking down,but when he looked up with tears in his eyes my heart broke and all the anger I had inside of me vanished and I had the urge to hug him and tell him that everything is going to be okay.

I couldn't hold it in any longer I walked up to him and pulled him into a hug,he tightened his grip around my waist and buried his face in my neck,I could smell the vanilla smell that I missed so much that it made me smile but I was still curious why he was here?Was it really a bet or does he really feel that bad that he wanted to come back to me and start hanging out again.I guess I'll have to find out

I really hope that it's the second option because I really miss this little guy."I miss you Riley"He whispered in my neck"I miss you to Farkle"I whispered back."We really need to talk about everything that has happened but would you do me the honour and walk to school with me?"He asked ,his hand wipped away my teary eyes I nodded and walked out the house with him right beside me.

Little did I know that mom and dad were looking out the window and smiling at us.

Everyone was curious in school why me and Farkle were hanging out we walked past Lucas and Zay both of their mouths flew open and Farkled laughed pushing me playfully but pulling me back closer to his body.

His actions made me blush and I hoped that the entire school couldn't see that I was hopelessly in love with this nerd.

My little nerd.

 **Okay I hope this makes sense.**

 **review letting me know what you think.**


	4. Chapter 4

**This was really hard to write because I forgot how to write in third person. That's why it took me so long to update,plus I had to use my mobile hotspot so that I would be able to update because my internet has been shut off and would only be back in a few months which means very slow updates for a while.**

 **If you want you can all follow me on wattpad =lucasthepenguinboy**

 **and my twitter is forfunIwrite**

Riley just sat there by her bay window with a book and a large cup of tea in her right hand that she probably won't finish, while she flicked throught the book with her left, the house was empty today it was just her and her alone. She smiled and went back to reading her book. It has been two days since she and Farkle had walked to school together and she has been happier that she ever has been. It was now Saturday and she decided to spend the day alone at home while the rest of her family went out into town to enjoy the day.

She looked out her window and noticed three familiar people walk by, Farkle looked up and noticed Riley looking down at him, he lifted his hand to wave at her where she returned the wave. He turned to his other two best friends "Hey guys I think I'll go up to Riley while the two of you enjoy your day out" He said to Lucas and his girlfriend. The blonde beauty looked up into the window that she knew oh so well and looked down "Does she hate me?"That was her only question.

Farkle shrugged "I can't tell you anything Maya, we all left her remember? I don't even know if she has fogiven me yet but if I ask her about you she'll shut me out again, I think this time we really messed up guys,but it looks like I'm the only one that's trying to make everything better between us"With that he turned away and started climbing up the stairs that lead towards the bay window "Farkle what about Smackle?!"Lucas shouted at his friend.

Farkle shrugged "What about her?It's not like she's my girlfriend"

His hand gently knocked on the window and startled Riley because she was no longer looking at the trio and just went back to reading her book and trying to ignore the fact that Lucas and Maya wouldn't even bother looking up at her,or even wave.

Looking up she smiled at him and opened the window"I hope you're up for some company"Farkle said with a smile. Riley closed the window to keep the breeze out of her room "Of course,I was just about to make lunch,care to join?"She questioned him. With a nod he grabbbed her hand and pulled her into the kitchen "Glad you ask because I am starving"He said.

She smiled and opened the fridge to take out the things that she needed to make the meal.

Farkle and the beautiful brunette spend the whole day together on Saturday and most of Sunday just hanging out and having a good time. Their Sunday was spent with a movie and a long walk around the park where they talked,laughed and fed some birds.

Farkle couldn't help but notice the blush that was always on Riley's cheeks everytime that he gave her a compliment. It made him smile to know that the feelings that she confessed to him months ago still haven't vanished.

He still wasn't sure how he really felt about her, he knew that he liked her, but did he like her enough to start a relationship with her? That was the question that he was trying to find the answer to because he really didn't want to lose her. _Not again._

Riley walked into school alone on Monday morning due to the fact that Farkle had a dentist appointment and would be joining her at school later, with a smile she walked to her locker and opened it to take out her books that she would need for the morning.

After double checking her books and that she had everything, she slammed the locker shut harder than she wanted, she really wasn't trying to get everyone's attention but some students couldn't help but look at her anyways, smiling at the people that walked past her and said hello she decided to go out onto the steps before class has started.

She really needed some fresh air.

She sat down on the wall and looked out at the students and their friends, everyone was laughing and enjoying their free time before they had to go to class and wait 2 hours before they would be let out to have lunch , she still had a smile on her face but that soon dropped once she saw two people. Maya and Lucas walking in hand in hand, Maya didn't even notice her while Lucas glanced at her with guilt in the beautiful eyes that she used to love so much before.

Shaking her head she jumped of the wall and rushed past her so called friends, she accidently bumped shoulders with Maya "Sorry Maya" She called out as she rushed down the hall so that she would be early for class.

She was happy once she walked out of class and noticed Farkle leaning against her locker looking like a God well in her eyes anyways. He wore blue skinny jeans with a black top and a hoodie that was zipped open. She blushed to herself noticing how good he looked and how much she really wanted to kiss him.

"I decided that me and you are going for a walk since we have an hour before our next class" Farkle said taking Riley backpack from her. "Farkle I can carry my own bag" She said to him with a smile.

He shook his head "Now that wouldn't be right to let a beautiful girl like you carry heavy books" Riley blushed and pushed him playfully making him laugh. "Lets go"He said putting his hand on her lower back and pushing her throught the crowd of students.

 **Wow okay I hope that this is gramtically correct and that no words are missing. I would ove for you to review and let me know what you think of this story so far and please leave ideas, I would love to know what you guys want to happen in the story.**

 **Until next time,**

 **-Abigail :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey, I'm glad the you guys seem to be enjoying the story, I have decided to start including my favourite review/s in a new chapter, so make sure to review so that you guys would be able to get a shoutout.**

 **Please don't leave mean comments, i do this for me and myself alone,so if you don't like it I am not forcing you to read it :')**

 **This takes part right where I left the chapter the last time so yeah you might want to read that, or whatever, to be honest I don't know what I'm even talking about right now.**

 **Riley's Pov**

I gently ran my fingers through Farkles hair "When did your hair get so soft?" I asked with a laugh, he shrugged his shoulders and looked at me with his sparkling eyes "Since I found out what conditioner was" He joked making me chuckle "We should head back to school, lunch is almost over and I need to go to my locker to get books for the rest of the day, you never gave me the chance to do it " I joked, he pulled me up so that I was standing head to head with him.

We started walking down the road talking. "Do you remember in second grade when you triped and fell and I was the one to save you by falling with you so that no one would be laughing at you "I reminded him. He nodded as we reached the school grounds, "Yeah that was a really nice thing to do" He said stopping and looking at me. He looked into my eyes as I stared back at him, my smile slowly left my face, it wasn't because I was sad it was because he was looking at me the same way that Lucas looks at Maya.

I lowered my head and looked at my brown riding boots, I felt his finger lift my chin up "Don't hide your face Riley, you're beautiful and you should know that, I know that you grew up behind Maya's shadow and everyone telling her how beautiful she is, but you are too, in my eyes you are way more attractive than she is." He said to me making my cheeks turn a light pink colour.

He smiled at me again and walked up the stairs dragging me with him, I laughed to myself and walked side by side with Farkle until we reached our locker. "I'll see you after school, we can walk home together" He said and turned around leaving me.

I opened my locker but someone closed it in my face making me jump. "Hi Riley" I turned my head "Peaches" I whispered but then shook my head and opened my locker again "Sorry Maya I didn't see Lucas go and ask someone else" I said. I know I was being harsh but she did leave me for a boy and hasn't spoken to me in weeks at all so don't look at me as if I was the bad guy. She was the one that wasn't bothered with our friendship once Lucas picked her over me.

"I'm not here because of Lucas" Maya said annoyed.

Rolling my eyes I slammed the locker shut making everyone look at us wide eyed.

"The why are you here Maya?!" I shouted. "You left your best friend for a boy! that's not something you do to a girl that you grew up with" I said, I could feel the tears building up and, noticing the crowd around us it made me more angry than I already was. I noticed Farkle and Lucas turn around as well who seemed to be interested in the noice that was being made.

"Riley calm down" Maya said looking around. "Calm down? No I will not calm down, I could deal with the fact that Lucas picked you over me but leaving me all alone was something that I never expected from you!. My best friends left me. Two of them got into a relationship, while the other ran the other way once I confessed my feelings towards him, WHY AM I NEVER GOOD ENOUGH!"I finished screaming with tears running down my cheeks.

Everyone looked towards Farkle and Lucas "But then again I was never good enough for anything was I? I was always the one that went to when they had a problem or needed something because I was never important for anything" I said to no one in particullar but everyone seem to hear me since they all turned back around to look at me.

Looking down I ran past them and out into the street where I ran home to hide away from everyone and everything.

I never planned today to go the way it did, but I guess it happened and now there's nothing that I can do but at least I let my feelings out, even if it was to the entire school and all the staff.

I climbed in to my room and shut the bay window making sure to lock it. Dumping all my belongings on the ground I fell into my bed and closed my eyes trying to fall asleep but I knew that it wasn't going to work.

A little while later mom called us all to dinner but i refused to go and eat, I wasn't hungry, no one cared if I ate or not, I'm never good enough for anyone and everything I do is for the benefit of someone else because when I need someone in my life they all run away and leave me all alone while I always stick around for everyone else and always help them.

I guess I always have grown up in Maya's shadow. Everyone always looked at me and Maya and have always said _"Wow Maya you're so beautiful"_ But when they glanced me the only thing that I have received was " _You're very lucky to have Maya as your friend"_ From comments like this that's probably why my confidence is not even there.

I have no confidence, I'm like a bird trying to learn how to fly, except I'm the bird that never egt anything good in her life.

I'm alone,

No one cares,

Everyone runs away.

* * *

I was in my room reading a book when there was a knock on the door.

Putting my book aside I opened the door and found Lucas standing there "Go away" I whispered turning around and going back to my bed. He walked over to the Bay Window and opened it to let in two other people that I knew.

Maya and Farkle stood beside Lucas looking at me.

"Why are you here guys, Maya,Lucas aren't you guys suppose to be walking somewhere hand in hand past this building and never look up because I always see you just walking and not looking up, you guys should be going on a date and enjoying your night"

"And Farkle, aren't you suppose to be running away from me? I told you that I liked you hell I told you that I think that I was in love with you, the three of you are suppose to make [lans and not invite me!"I said my volice weak, I had no more energy to fight,to bother if they want to leave me then they should I don't have anything in me anymore to fight and beg them to stay with me.

"Riley what's gotten into you? You have always been the strongest person we all knew, and now you're crumbling, you're not sleeping and not eating, I can tell that you have lost so much weight I'm your best friend I knew you better than anyone else" Maya said walking over to me and sitting on my bed beside me.

I looked at my best friends and looked down at my ring that Maya and I both shared "Thunder"Maya whispered "Lightning"I whispered back and burts into tears.

I was pulled from Maya hands and into Farkles embrace.

"We all left you and never stopped to think how you would feel, we forgot about you but I promise that we will try everything we can to make it up to you" Farkle said and pulled me closer to his body where I could feel the warmth of his body touching me making me shiver.

He had no idea how much I liked him, I glanced at Lucas who was looking at Maya in a loving way, she was smiling back at him with her hands around his waist while he had his hands around her shoulders.

I looked up and Farkle he was looking at me, but his eyes were full of un fallen tears, closing his eyes with my hands he let the tears go, which I then wiped with the sleeve of my jumper.

It has always been the four of us.

I missed this.

I missed them.

 **Wow I actually never intended to make this chapter sad but it turned out that way and I'm sorry. I still hope you guys enjoyed it.**

 **Please leave a review letting me know what you think.**

 **I would love to hear your ideas and what you would like to happen in the story.**

 **This story won't go past 15 chapters I can assure you that but I might start another book once I finish this one.**

 **Your reviews make me happy.**

 **Just that you would know me better, my favourite band is Motionless in White :D**

 **until next time**

 **-Abigail**


	6. Chapter 6

**so this took me a while to update and I'm sorry.. I've had a bit of writer's block and I've been planning new books to write and it might take a while for me to get an update out . I feel terrible about not updating..**

 **Riley's pov**

The four of us watched a few movies and remember the good old days when we would all hang out and go to the park,we talked about middle school day when we used to rule the school,I couldn't believe that it's been two years since we started High School and I wish we could go back and maybe get to know each other again but what I have now I wouldn't change it for the world. This is where I belonged.

Once Lucas and Maya left I expected Farkle to leave but I was in for a shock when I walked back into my room after a shower that I very much needed,and found him laying on my bed with his arms behind his head and my computer in his lap it seemed as if he was watching something,Probably something stupid on YouTube or watching a plan on Facebook on how to take over the world or something along those lines. Walking over to my table I grabbed my brush and started brushing my wet hair that was pushed back behind my ears touching my bare shoulders that were not covered by my shirt.

Farkle looked up at me and smiled removing the computer from his lap and placing it on the bed, standing up he walked over to the window and sat down, he looked at me again, something was on his mind. I could tell because I've known him for his entire life. I don't like seeing him upset so I better find out what's wrong with him.

"You alright?" I asked him taking a seat right beside him, I continued to brush my hair while looking at his face that I've grown to love so much. He turned his head to me "Do you remember the day that Lucas choose Maya over you?"He asked, I put the brush in my lap and nodded. How could I forget?

 _Lucas has just walked up to me and told me that Maya was the one that he wanted to be with, deep down I was a small bit hurt but I was happy because now I had the chance to tell Farkle that he was the one that I liked. Shutting my locker I walked around the school looking for Farkle until eventually I found him sitting in the library like the little nerd that he was._

 _I took a seat beside him and he glanced up at me. "So Lucas finally picked"I said with a smile,he smiled and hugged me "So did he pick you?"He seemed excited but his smile looked somewhat forced. I shook my head "No he picked Maya"I said with a laugh._

 _"And you're okay?"I nodded my head and looked at him. It was now or never "We've knock each other for years,and I would be lying to you and lying to myself when I say that I haven't noticed how you grew up,caring and kind and one of the best people that I know"He wanted to say something but I cut him off "No I want to say that over the years I couldn't help but start falling for you,and when Lucas came to town I thought that I would get over you with him ,but now that he picked Maya I can stop lying to myself"_

 _I took a breath and looked at his confused face,I placed my hand on his cheek and rubbed my thumb over it "You're the one that I like Farkle and I hope that you still like me"I finished looking at him hopeful._

 _He grabbed his books and ran out of the room leaving me confused and hurt. The next day when I wanted to talk to him he avoided me and never spoke to me. Over time Maya and Lucas stopped talking too and I was left alone._

Farkle grabbed my hand and brought me back to the harsh reality that I sometimes really hate, he rubbed my hand with his thumb and looked at me "Well I feel the same Riley,but I need time _Everything Takes Time_ right?"He said.

I smiled and nodded my head.

He left that night shortly after that and I went to bed early that night.

 **This is just a filler and short but when I get over this stupid writers block I will write a longer chapter.**

 **I hope you all have a good day. I finished writing this chapter at 11:27 a.m so yay!**

 **review and let me know what you think.**

 **-Abigail**


	7. Chapter 7

**So this took me a while to write :(**

 **I'm so sorry about that but some family problems happened and I had to fix them. Can we just talk about the fact that Lucas picked Riley! I really wasn't expecting that!**

 **I still ship Riley and Farkle but I am happy with the choice that Lucas made.**

 **Farkles Pov (omg it's happening guys hahah)**

I got out of my dads car and walked up the steps making sure to wave goodbye before entering the school.

I walked into the school hallway in hopes to find my three best friends, when I noticed Lucas and Riley talking to each other. I don't know why but the feeling in my belly told me that I was jealous of Lucas talking to _my_ Riley.

The smile on her face makes my knees go weak, the way that she moved her brown hair over her shoulder and the way that her clothes hugged her curves. I won't be lying when I say that Riley is the most beautiful girl that I have ever seen. And you'd be lying to yourself if you said she wasn't.

I walked up to them and put my arm around her shoulders letting Lucas know that she was mine, even though she she wasn't mine yet but she will be soon I just have to man up and ask her out, but I have to wait a little longer. I know it's stupid but I'm not ready yet.

"Hi Farkle" Lucas greeted me looking at my arm around Riley, I gave him a nod as my greeting , yeah kind of cold but I didn't care. Call me possesive but I look after what's mine and she's mine so no one will get to her.

Maya skipped over to us and wrapped her arms around Lucas' waist. He didn't look to happy about that I wonder why?. Riley looked at me and smiled, she gave me a tight hug and turned around to walk to her locker to get books for the morning classes.

I waited with the rest of our group fr her to finish so that we could all walk to class.

"So are you going to ask her out anytime soon?" Maya asked me leaning against Lucas who in my opinion looked at Riley for way too long. I don't know why but I have a feeling that I'm getting really jealous of the way that people look at Riley. Is that normal?

Shrugging my shoulders I turned my head towards her and smiled "Soon" that was my only response, I could see Riley skipping over towards us.

We all turned to go to class, that's when I extended my hand for her to take, looking at it she smiled and slipped her hand into mine tangling our fingers together, I could feel her soft skin tickling my hand making me giggle.

She turned her head and started laughing making me laugh even more. I noticed Maya turn around with a smile on her face. "You okay?" Riley asked me with a smile on her face, nodding my head I walked her to her class before hugging her and turning to go to class but Riley grabbed my hand and turned me around. She kissed my cheek lingering her lips there for a few seconds, and whispered in my ear ''I need to talk to you about something" With a wink she turned around and walked ito her class room.

Shivering I ran to class because I was running late.

* * *

Riley and I walked home, she was kicking the small pebbles under her feet while i clutched my coffee in one of my hands to keep me warm from the cold breeze around the air. While the other hand clutched Riley's hand who tangeled her small fingers with mine.

"You said you wanted to talk to me about something?" She nodded and sat down at the bench that both of us approached.

"Yeah it happened this morning"She said making me nervous.

 _Riley got out of bed when her alarm woke her up at 7 am, after making sure that her bed was made she walked to her wordrobe to gether clothes for the day, grabbing skinny jeans with a topp and jumper she walked towards th bathrrom to take a quick shower before school._

 _When she got out her phone rang, looking at the called ID she seen that it was Lucas so she answered._

 _"Hello?"he voice was sweet as candy,there was no reply but then she heard a noise,it was Maya she sounded different, she heard the noise again and then she realised what the noise was._

 _It was Maya moaning, her eyes wide she hung up the phone and cringed. Sure she knew that Maya was 16 but she didn't know that she was at that stage of the realionship with Lucas._

So I sat there with my mouth wide open making her laugh,she put her finger under my chin and closed my mouth softly.

"So what you're telling me is that you heard Lucas and Maya going at _it?"_ She nodded.

I shivered and put my arm around her, she put her head on my chest and let out a small laugh.

 **I am so sorry that this is really bad..I hope the next one will be better and let me know what you think by leaving a review**

 **until next time**

 **-Abby**


	8. Chapter 8

**Well I'm back haha thank you all so much for the reviews it makes me happy to know that you guys like the story as much as I like writing it. Sorry that the updates are getting out late, I'm getting ready to go back to school for my Senior year :)**

 **I hope you enjoy this chapter and sorry in advance if the chapter is very short I just wanted to let an update out as fast as I could because I forgot to save the draft that I wrote so I had to do this again and I forgot what I wrote in the previous draft!**

 **Riley's pov**

Farkle walked into the shop to buy us a drink which will most likely be coffee not that I mind, while I decided to wait outside in the fresh air, even if the breeze ruffled my hair and made me shiver, this gave me an excuse to cuddle up to Farkle and make him pull me close which I greatly enjoy when he does that.

I waited for a small while glancing around the area and all the people around that I didn't even notice Farkle exit the shop "You ready?" He asked making me jump and place my head on my chest "For heavens sake Farkle you scared the crap out of me!"I said playfully hitting him on the shoulder.

I gratefully took my cup of coffee from him and started walking beside him, I didn't grab his hand as I didn't want to come of as clingy. I noticed he made no attempt to take mine, it made me frown but I tried to ignore it.

It's been always like this for the last couple of weeks, I know that he likes me but when is he ever going to ask me out?. If I was being honest, I'm getting tired of it. I want to be his girlfriend and not just an unofficial couple.

He walked me home amd I glanced at my watch at my wrist. "It's only 6 would you like to come in and watch a movie or something?" He nodded his head in the most adorable way that made my heart melt, unlocking the front door, I threw the keys gently on the table beside the door and hung my jacket up taking Farkles as well. I noticed that neither mom or dad were home my guess was they went to the cinema with Auggie or something.

I told him to follow me to my bedroom. I knew that the jeans that I was wearing made my behind look good and I couldn't help but smile to myself knowing that he was walking behind me and most likely looking at my butt.

He settled on my bed while i grabbed my computer of my table,I sat beside him and opened netflix, I let him choose the movie because everytime we watch a movie he always lets me pick and I think that it's his turn to make me watch something that he likes while there is a great chaance that I will hate it because I know that all the movies that I've picked he hated them. Not that I blame him because I will admit the movies we recently watched even made me kind of hate them too.

"Can we watch a documentary about a street artist?"He asked me surprising me because I didn't think that Farkle watched things like this. I always thought that it was Maya who watched things like this, I nodded my head and settled back into the pillows behind me while Farkle moved closer threw his head back into my pillows.

After watching the documentary Farkle stood up and walked to the bay window, I followed him so that I could close and lock it after he leaves "I'll pick you up in the morning and we can walk to school" He said with a smile.

He pulled me in close and nuzzled his nose in my neck making me giggle. I tried pulling away so that he would go but he only moved his face so that he was looking at me, his hands went lower from my back and now rested on my hips he looped his fingers in the hoops of my jeans making me blush.

He smirked and licked his lips "I really want to kiss you"He said making me smile "Then why do you?" I questioned him. He smiled and leaned in, but his lips didn't touch my lips. He kissed me at he corner of my mouth sending shiver down my spine "Soon" He whispered and let go of me. I pulled his arm and turned him around.

"One more hug please?" I asked sweetly making him smirk even more. He grabbed my hips and pulled me in close to him. He slipped his hands into the back pockets of my jeans while I ran my fingers through his hair making him groan "Don't do that Riles or I will end up kissing you" He said looking at me again "I'm okay with that!" I replied grinning.

He said good bye and got out the window. I giggled to myself and got ready for bed I can't wait for the day that Farkle Minkus will kiss me sensless.

Oh wait he left his coat here.. Oh well!

 **Like I said guys very short but I hope you still enjoyed it. Let me know your thoughts by reviewing :)**

 **-Abby**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys! thank you so much for the reviews and I'm glad that you like the story! I really hope you like this chapter!**

 **Riley's pov**

 _2 weeks later..._

I walked into school with a smile on my face but that soon dropped once I've seen who Farkle was talking to it was Smackle! I knew that she had a huge crush on him and I know that I'm in to competition with her because she would win. I mean I know I shouldn't compare myself to other people but I just can't help it.

I looked down and walked to my locker and ignored Farkle when he greeted me good morning. What I didn't see was the frown on his handsome face.

I tried to avoid him for the entire school day and I was doing so well that was all until I had to walk home, I looked back and noticed Farkle running towards me when I looked back. I took a deep breath,rolling my eyes slightly and stared a head hoping that he would get the hint that I didn't want to talk to him and that he would just go away. But I should have known better

I felt my body being jerked towards a wall, looking down I noticed farkle nearly on his knees taking deep breaths trying to talk "Wh-hy are -you- ru-nn-ing away?" He asked me standing back up on his feet.

"I'm not running away farkle! I'm just giving you space all that you have been doing is telling me how much you like me but never do anything about it. I get it if you want to have Smackle as your girlfriend, she's pretty,smart,skinny and someone that understand you better than I ever will, she's perfect-" I didn't get a chance to finish my sentence when I was grabbed by the hips and pushed up against the wall.

"You're perfect" He whispered as his hands slipped into the pockets of my skinny jeans and my hands went around his neck "Will you go out with me?" He asked me, making me nod "Good" He whispered.

His head slowly started to lean towards me, smiling I tilted my head and started to lean foward.. "Hey guys!" A voice startled us making us jump but Farkle didn't move, he just turned his head and groaned.

 _Fuck you Lucas_

I laughed and gently pushed him away from me, he slung his arm over my shoulder and pulled me close.

"Hey love birds" The blonde joked making me roll my eyes. I smiled at Lucas but he seemed to be mad or upset about something. I know I should try and find out but I'm not sure if I want to find out what's wrong because it might be something that I might not like.

* * *

I was leanning against the wall waiting for Farkle to walk out of the classroom, he was talking to my dad about some stupid essay that he'll have done in about 2 hours. And i'll be stuck doing it for a week or I'll just leave it until the very last minute.

"You ready" He asked making me jump. I really need to start paying more attention to the things going on around me more often.

I nodded and started walking, he grabbed my hand and tangled his soft fingers with mine making me smile like a creep.

It was the last class and we were all getting ready to go home. I was going to walk home alone because Farkle was being picked up by his father as they had a father and son day planned. How cute! and Lucas and Maya had something going on as well so I was left all alone.

Farkle walked me to my locker and leaned against the cold metal doors "You know you can go, you don't have to wait for me, besides I bet your dad is already waiting for you in his limo" I told him smiling. He shrugged and nodded "Alright then, I'll text you later" He said kissing my cheek and walking away.

The next day I walked into school where I found Farkle standing by my locker with his bag slung over his shoulder. He had a big silly grin on his face and I couldn't help but laugh at it "Well now that I've seen you got to school, I can go and do my locker" He said making me giggle. I opened my locker and swapped my books that I knew that I would no be using.

I turned my body and slightly leaned against my open locker "Okay well you go and do that and I'll wait for you near the fountain and we can have a walk around before we have to go to class" He nodded and turned away to walk.

I turned around to finish my locker but my body was turned around and gently pushed against the locker.

When I looked up to see who it was it was Farkle leaning his body flush against mine "Fuck it it's now or never" He said, he leaned in and pressed his lips to mine, the smell of vanilla slowly entered my nose, making me relax, my arms wrapped themselves around his neck and one of them ran through his soft hair.

His hands moved lower down my hips and lopped his fingers in the hoops of my black skinny jeans. He licked my bottom lip asking for eneterence which I generously granted.

We pulled away a few minutes later where he had a satisfied grin on his face "Now if I knew that this was what I was missing I would of kissed you a long time ago" He teased.

I bit my lip and let out a small giggle, making him wink as he turned around and walked away.

 _What no one saw was Lucas hididng behind a wall and watching both of his friends. He had an angry look on his face and his eyes were not the soft colour that Riley used to love so much._

 _His hands bawled into fist at his side as he poucnhed the wall leaving a small dent in it._

 _"That should be me kissing her" He spat. He turned his body around and turned to walk away._

 **Okay the reason that this chapter is very short is because I planned a huge thing that is going to happen in the next chapter and I needed time to make sure that everything is oput in the right place.**

 **You got a small peak at what is going to be happening and I hope you will all suport me!**

 **I'm sorry if this chapter contained spelling and grammar mistakes.**

 **make sure to leave a review!They tell me if you like the story or not**

 **-Abby**


	10. Chapter 10

**Okay there is a reason behind my madness!**

 **Riley's pov**

I ran up the school steps and ran into Lucas at the same time. He looked at me, I could tell that something was wrong by just the way that he looked at me. "Want to talk?" I questioned him and he nodded.

We walked to the steps inside the school and sat down, I placed my bag beside me while he just looked down. I waited for him until he decided to speak. "I think that I might of picked wrong, I think that I should have picked you " I smiled and shook my head.

"You know that's not true!" I said with a smile. He looked at me. "I saw you and Faarkle kissing, and it made me jealous that I punched a wall, I really think I should have picked you Riley!"

"No you don't. You just miss being in the honeymoon stage with Maya, you feel like the spark might be gone between you two but it hasn't. You guys have been going out for a while, maybe it's because you don't go on dates? Lucas trust me your choice was the correct one, because if I am being honest, if you picked me I would of end up falling in love with Farkle anyways, you can't help who you love. You love Maya! we can all see it" I said making him smile.

"You think?" I nodded " I don't just think I know, now bugger off I need to find my boyfriend " I said standing up. "Thanks Riley!" He called when I was walking away. With a wave of my hand I walked further into the school where I found Farkle and Maya talking near my locker.

"Your boyfriend is walking around the school like a confused little shit head go and find him and kiss the hell out of him, and for crying out loud, please go on a date or something, I don't want to see him insecure in your relationship again!" I said wrapping my arm around Farkle's waist. The blonde laughed out loud and walked away to find her western hero.

"And now you" I looked towards Farkle who seemed to get scared "What did I do?" He panicked, i smirked and pecked his cheek "Nothing I just wanted to say hi" He smiled then pouted "Can you atleast give me a proper hello?" He smirked.

Turning my body so that I would be standing face to face with him, I wrapped my arms around his neck, his arms slipped around my waist pulling my body towards him. I leaned in and kissed him, I was about to pull away but he wouldn't let me go, he pulled me closer again making me giggle.

A while later he finally let me go "Now that is the way I want you to greet me hello" I shook my head and opened my locker.

"Anyways what did Lucas want?" He asked me.

" I ran into him this morning and he wanted to talk, after sitting down he said that he think that he made the wrong choice and that he should have picked me, I said that he didn't because even if he picked me I would have fallen in love with you one way or another" I replied "Farkle, stop thinking about Lucas I'm with you not him!"

"But Riley, he was the first boy that you ever liked, I just feel that you'll eventually get bored of me and try and get with him,, you never noticed me until Lucas didn't pick you!" He said making me frown.

"Farkle that is not true, I've always noticed you, do you ever wonder why I've always been there for you? it wasn't because you were just my best friend it was because I've always had feeling for you! I picked you! no one else" I said slamming my locker shut making him smile " Do you understand?" I asked him making him nod.

 **I'm making this chapter short! Sorry about that but I'm posting another story soon so yeah I was kinda working on that!**

 **let me know what you think!**

 **-Abby**


End file.
